1800
by Sweet and Devil
Summary: ONESHOT/NEW PUBLISH!/Sakura yang dijauhi dan Sasuke yang penyendiri. Ketika tiba-tiba keduanya dipertemukan, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang memuji rambut Sakura./"Siapa juga yang bisa melupakan rambut pink mu yang indah?"/"Eh.. eh?"/1.800 detik yang kulalui bersamanya tak akan kulupakan! Aku jatuh cinta padanya!/CANON/ READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Title: "1.800"**

**Genre: Romance, fluffy, CANON. *aneh***

**Rated: K+**

**Sasucake X Sakuchan**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**WARNING: Typo(s), gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, berantakan, minim penjelasan, diksi jelek, mohon bimbingannya atas segala kekurangan fict ini. *bungkuk* Always Sakura pov.**

**~Keep Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat tiba, Iruka _sensei _segera keluar dari kelas yang diajarnya. Mendadak kelas riuh, murid-murid menjadi heboh.

'Mulai lagi.' Batin _inner-_ku _sweat drop. _Saat kulihat Naruto dari tempat duduknya kembali membuat kehebohan. Dari sudut tempat dudukku yang hampir bisa dibilang belakang pojokan kelas, aku dapat melihat Inuzuka Kiba. Asyik bermain dengan anjing kecilnya. Lalu ada kumpulan cewek-cewek yang terlihat bergosip ria, tentu saja mereka diketuai oleh Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang cantik yang ramah dan mudah bergaul itu. Tidak seperti diriku yang mempunyai rambut aneh berwarna _pink, _punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis, dan beberapa orang juga bilang bahwa aku punya aura suram. Karna itulah aku tidak mempunyai teman seorangpun.

Dari kumpulan yang asyik bergosip ria itu, kulihat terus-terusan saja Ino yang berbicara. Terlihat menjelaskan sesuatu pada teman-temannya. Hanya seorang gadis yang kulihat terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan itu, entahlah. Tapi, gadis yang kuketahu bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu terus-terusan menunduk dengan wajah merona sepenuhnya, lalu melirik-lirik kearah Naruto yang tengah membuat lelucon didepan kelas.

Dari pojok sisi kelas yang lain, kulihat ada si gempal Chouji yang sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya, disebelahnya si pemalas Nara Shikamaru tertidur pulas. Didepannya lagi duduk Hyuuga Neji, entahlah tapi marga namanya sama dengan Hinata. Meski aku belum tahu apakah mereka memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan sebelumnya. Neji duduk tenang, sibuk membaca buku catatannya yang entah berisi apa itu. Lalu disampingnya lagi ada **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Ia berumur sama denganku, 7 tahun. Dan juga baru masuk akademi awal tahun tadi. Kulitnya pucat, dengan mata obsidian gelap yang entah mengapa saat aku sekali tak sengaja menatapnya seperti tanpa dasar. Jauh dalam kegelapan menyimpan sesuatu yang penuh misteri. Ia tak banyak bicara, dan sering menyendiri. Rambutnya yang mencuat dibelakang berwarna biru dongker.

'Eh... eh... eh, kenapa aku jadi seperti sangat memperhatikannya, sih?!' _Inner_-ku segera tersadar apa yang kulamunkan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menghalau pikiran aneh-aneh yang berseleweran dikepalaku. Tapi kemudian aku menunduk, menahan kepalaku diantara kedua lipatan tanganku.

"Pasti menyenangkan jika punya teman." Aku bergumam pelan, lebih seperti membisiki diri sendiri. Menatap iri pada Naruto, yang meski terkenal paling bodoh di akademi. Tapi setidaknya ia bagus dalam satu hal, ia lebih mudah bergaul dariku. Sepertinya lelucon Naruto kadang kala berguna untuk menarik teman, meski tak lama.

Rasanya iri sekali, aku juga ingin mencoba bergaul dan mendapat teman. Berbincang hangat mengenai ini dan itu, lalu pulang dari akademi bersama-sama. Tapi aku terlalu aneh, terlalu suram untuk dapat berbaur dengan mereka.

Kugigit bibir bawahku dengan keras, menahan tumpukan tetes air mataku yang hampir jatuh.

...

Aku berjalan tanpa semangat, membawa kotak _bento _yang khusus dibuat oleh _kaasan._ Aku menoleh, menatap anak-anak akademi yang lain bermain kejar-kejaran. Mereka tertawa-tawa, terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Kupandangi mereka dengan iri.

'Senangnya ya...' Aku bergumam dalam hati, kuteruskan kembali langkahku. Mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati bekalku sendirian, seperti biasanya.

Langkah kakiku membawaku ke atap akademi, menaiki tangga satu-persatu dengan hati-hati, aku sampai di atas atap akademi. Hembusan angin bertiup agak kencang hari ini, menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutku yang berwarna _pink._

Aku kembali melangkah, bermaksud duduk disisi atap untuk menyantap bekalku seorang diri, dengan begitu aku juga dapat mengawasi anak-anak lain yang bermain di halaman dari atas sini. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika kudapati sudah ada seseorang yang duduk disana, sendirian juga.

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh, menatap diriku yang balas menatap kaget dirinya.

"A... gomen, kupikir tadi tak ada orang. Aku akan turun, gomen mengganggu." Aku berkata dengan panik, bersiap berbalik. Enggan menganggu Sasuke, karna bagaimanapun juga aku tahu kalau Sasuke adalah jenis orang yang sepertinya tak ingin didekati dan menyendiri.

"Daijobu. Duduklah, kau bisa makan temani aku disini." Suaranya yang bernada datar mengalun dingin, meski begitu aku tahu ada kehangatan yang terselip disana entah bagaimana itu.

Aku tak jadi berbalik, mendongak menatap punggung lelaki itu. Aku tersenyum penuh terima kasih, lalu kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke dan mulai menikmati _bento_-ku. Kugigit _onigiri_-ku, lalu melirik Sasuke dari sudut mataku. Kulihat lelaki itu tak menyantap apapun, hanya duduk diam mengawasi langit.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tak lapar? Atau dia tidak membawa bekal?' _Inner_-ku bergumam. Aku tersadar kemudian, menatap kembali _onigiri_-ku yang lain.

"Sasuke, ini."

Sasuke menoleh saat aku menyerahkan_ onigiri_-ku yang lain kehadapannya. Lelaki itu menatapku intens, sebelum kemudian menatap _onigiri _yang kuserahkan padanya. Aku terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelahnya.

Tanpa kuduga saja lelaki itu menerima _onigiri _yang kuulurkan, tanpa berkata-kata ia kemudian menggigitnya. Kembali berpaling dan mendongak menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan hari ini.

Aku tertegun sesaat, ketika kusadari kalau lelaki itu sempat tersenyum sebelum melakukan gigitan pertama. Ia benar-benar tersenyum, tipis sekali. Meski begitu aku tetap dapat mengenali perubahan raut wajahnya yang terasa lebih cerah dari biasanya. Aku merona, ketika kusadari itu adalah senyum pertama Sasuke yang kulihat semenjak mengenalinya. Kugigit kembali _onigiri_-ku sesaat setelah kulupakan ketika melamunkan senyum tipis lelaki disebelahku itu. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang pasti menghias pipiku.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, bukan?" Sasuke kembali membuka suara usai menghabiskan _onigiri _pemberian Sakura. Aku lekas menoleh, menatap kaget lelaki yang balas menatap heran padaku itu.

"Kau mengenalku? Kau benar- benar mengenalku?" Aku berujar dengan cepat, cukup kaget ketika lelaki itu ternyata mengetahui namaku.

"Yah, maksudku siapa yang tak kenal dengan satu-satunya gadis berambut mencolok sepertimu? Kau juga cukup pintar saat ditanyai Iruka _sensei, _bukan?" Sasuke mendongak menatap langit kembali. Menjawab rasa penasaranku bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tahu namaku.

Aku tersenyum lembut, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Kudongakkan kepalaku, menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan hari ini.

"Siapa juga yang bisa melupakan rambut _softpink _indah milikmu?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat, ketika kudengar gumaman lelaki itu. Kudapati Sasuke sudah merebahkan dirinya disampingku, menutup kedua matanya. Anak rambutnya digoyangkan oleh hembusan angin, dan seketika aku sadar. Kalau Sasuke sangat tampan apalagi dari saat kau menatapnya dari jarakku duduk sekarang.

Aku tersenyum lembut, kusadari bahwa lelaki itu barusan memuji rambutku yang padahal orang-orang menyebutnya norak dan aneh. Rasa hangat itu menjalar, menyadari bahwa Uchiha tampan dan dingin itu adalah orang pertama yang memuji rambutku.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Kusadari tiba- tiba jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, perasaan hangat itu kembali menjalar hingga kepipiku, dan hatiku berdesir tiba- tiba. Angin berhembus, menggoyangkan rambut _softpink_-ku.

Kutatap kembali wajah pucat nan tampan Uchiha itu.

Dan kusadari, hanya dalam waktu 1.800 detik pertemuanku dengannya. Aku segera jatuh cinta pada sosoknya, sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan 1.800 detik waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya saat ini, tak akan pernah kulupakan. Sebagai titik awal diriku mengenal **cinta**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Hehe gomen gaje banget, ini oneshot pertamaku dan fict canon pertamaku. Dan juga pertama kali bikin fict saku pov kayak gini. Dibaca-baca ulang baru sadar kalau ceritanya jadi mirip pertemuan Kushina-Minato /wks XD tapi tak apalah, idenya sudah terlanjur diketik. :D Dan juga terima kasih atas dukungan readers di fict saya yang "Haruno Sakura", review, follow, dan fav kalian sangat berarti. Segala masukan kalian benar- benar menambah semangat saya dalam menulis, dan terima kasih juga atas masukannya atas segala kekurangan dalam fict saya. Saya sadar nulis fict dengan saku pov itu sangat susah dan bikin saya agak bingung hehe karna itu maaf atas segala kekurangannya *bungkuk***

**Fict yang inipun, berkenan review? **


End file.
